Oh! My Evangelion
by seele89
Summary: Shinji Ikari wishes he had more control over his life, but never knew how, but one phone call changed all that, now Shinji is a first class god. What will he do, how will it change the lives of everyone if they found out.
1. Prologue: The Wish

_**Oh! My Evangelion:**_

Okay so here's the deal I'm new at writing so bear with me, my chapters will probably be short for a while so tough, on another note if I get enough reviews I might write more, furthermore I received a review that said that the person would like to see me pull the story off I accept your challenge.

'THOUGHTS'

"SPEECH"

_T.V., PHONE, LETTERS._

'Hello I'm Shinji Ikari The Third Child and I am sitting at home one night and it's raining outside, Misato is working the night shift and Asuka is spending the night at Hikari's, I am board and hungry, there is no food in the apartment so what can I do.'

'Oh, I know I can order out, Misato left some money so I guess I'll order Okonomyaki. Let's see where's the number for Ucchans ah here it is.'

_Ring…ring…_

_Ring…ring…_

"_Hello you have reached the goddess relief office one of our representatives will be there shortly."_

"Hey wait I dialed the wrong number"…._Click…_

'Huh, what was that all about , _HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…. _what the fuck, how did the T.V. get turned on'… "WHAT THE!"

"YO! Can I come in."

"Um, okay I… guess."

All of a sudden a beautiful woman with European features and silver hair started coming out of the T.V.

"AHHHHHHHH!" _THUNK…._

………………

………………

………………

"What the hell just happened."

"You passed out when you saw me that's what happened, although I'm not surprised, because I am the Great Urd-sama Norn and Goddess of the Past Class: One Category: One Unlimited license at your service."

Shinji sweat dropped. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… THAT'S A GOOD ONE WHAT DID MISATO PUT YOU UP… to… this… there's… no… such… thing… as… gods… or… goddesses."

"You were saying." Urd had started levitating off of the ground.

"wh.. Why are you here.

"I'm here to grant you one wish."

"Bullshit, Misato, or Asuka, or Kensuke and Touji probably put you up to this so why should I believe you."

"I'm not lying I'm here to grant you one wish and it can be any thing."

"Anything."

"Anything."

'Right, I'll show those jerks that they can't trick me'

"Yeah right if you're a Goddess than I wish that I was a Class: one Category: one Unlimited license God."

Suddenly Urd and Shinji's heads flew back and they were engulfed in a pillar of light.

As the light faded two figures stood there one was the goddess Urd, and the other was the third child, Shinji Ikari. Shinji stood there in a sort of daze he was different somehow, the most obvious of these changes were the blue tattoo like markings on his forehead and cheeks, on his cheeks there were two inverted triangles, and on his forehead there was a mark that looked like an elongated oval with a diamond at the center.

"Wish…Granted."

"What you're for real, you mean that wasn't a joke."

"No it wasn't."

"But I can't be a God I'm sneaky and weak… I'm a horrible person, I just can't."

"You wouldn't have been given the opportunity if you weren't worthy of a wish Shinji."

"So… what do I do now that I'm a god, I mean can I keep on living a normal life, or will I have to go to your world the kami plane."

"That is entirely up to you Shinji, stay and fight the angels or you can come with me,"

"But I can't abandon everyone and leave them to die, so with that in mind I've decided to stay and fight."

"Very good, now as policy dictates you must have teacher, we had an incident about nineteen years ago with a man named Saffron, he became a God and never had a teacher, he lorded over phoenix mountain in China, that is until let his powers go out of control he kidnapped, and killed many people, but then he kidnapped this one girl and it all led to his downfall, he kidnapped Akane Tendo, the fiancé of one Ranma Saotome, that is the only time a God or Goddess was defeated and killed by a mere mortal."

"That makes sense I guess, but where are you going to stay while you train me."

"I'll figure something out, in the meantime I'm afraid that I must take my leave, we will be seeing each other very soon Shinji."

And with that she disappeared back into the T.V.

_Ring… ring…_

"_**Hello Katsuragi residence."**_

"_**Shinji, what the hell is going on over there, I just received a call from Mr. Fukazawa the apartment manager he told me heard screaming coming from our apartment are you okay."**_

"_**I'm fine Misato, honest."**_

"_**You suuure, you didn't sneak a girl in there did you."**_

"_**N.. n.. NO, why would I do that, I just got burned and then a container of salt fell out of the cabinet and spilled all over the burn and it really stung."**_

"_**Oh, okay, well I just wanted to call and make sure you're alright, sorry to bother you, well see you when I get home bye."**_

_CLICK…_

'Oh man, how am I supposed to explain this, _"A lady came out of the T.V. and turned me into a God." _they'll think I'm crazy maybe I should wait until I see Urd-sensei again before I tell anyoneyeah that's what I'll do, okay tomorrow I'll talk to sensei and figure out how to tell everyone well I better get some sleep, I have school and sync tests tomorrow.'

To Be Continued:

Okay so here's the deal I'm new at writing so bear with me, my chapters will probably be short for a while so tough, on another note if I get enough reviews I might write more, furthermore I received a review that said that the person would like to see me pull the story off I accept your challenge.


	2. Chapter 1

-1**Oh! My Evangelion:**

Shinji left for school the next morning wondering why Misato never came home, school that day was for the most part uneventful aside from a student, who to Shinji's surprise turned out to be Urd in her younger form, nothing else out of the ordinary happened.

Meanwhile at NERV:

"Ritsuko have we found out anything about that strange energy signature the sensors picked up last night."

"Aside from the fact that it was picked up by the sensors and read as a blood pattern purple and then a few minutes later a second blood pattern purple appeared no, we've never seen anything like this before Misato."

"Thanks Ritsuko, now the question is what is it?"

"Well it was picked up at your apartment when Shinji was the only one there maybe he might know something."

"I'll ask him about it, Oh! I know why don't you come over for dinner tonight Ritsuko and help me ask Shinji, if both of us are asking he won't be able to lie about anything."

"No."

"But…"

"I said no Misato."

"Pwetty Pwease." 'blink, blink, blink, gives sad puppy face."

'sigh' "Okay Misato you win I'll be over around 7:00."

And so the day went, until that evening.

Shinji, not expecting company was trying out some of his new powers when Misato and Ritsuko walked through the door got an eyeful of Shinji in his Godly attire (Think Celestine people) with his facial markings glowing brightly, Shinji had no idea the two women were watching him since he had his eyes closed he then heard a beeping noise and he realized that he wasn't alone anymore, upon opening his eyes he found that he had a gun pointed in his face.

The beeping had come from Ritsuko's PDA, it was indicating that the MAGI'S sensors were picking up an energy signature identical to one of the two purple patterns from the night before, seeing this Misato went into action.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHERE'S SHINJI?" Misato yelled.

"I'm right here Misato." Shinji said.

"You're not Shinji, Shinji can't set off the sensors, who are you?"

"It's me."

"Again, who are you, tell me or I'll shoot 1.…2.…"

As this was going on Urd was just settling in for a nice warm bath after moving into her new apartment which happened to be right next door to Shinji's.

'Ahhh! This feels good after all that work.'

Then Urd heard yelling coming from her young charges apartment.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHERES SHINJI."

"…………."

"…………."

"…………."

"Again, who are you, tell me or I'll shoot 1.…2.…"

'Oh! Shit, I have to save him, he may be a 1.1.Unlimited but he's had his powers for less than 24hrs.'

With that Urd jumped up a phased through the wall into Shinji's apartment.

"…3."

As just as Misato was about to pull the trigger a bolt of lightning flew across the room and struck her hand.

"AHHH!!!!!." Misato screamed as her hand was struck by lightning.

"You should not attack one of us it's not a very smart thing to do, especially if he's my charge."

At that the three occupants of the room looked over to see Urd standing there in all her naked glory.

"Urd-Sensei you saved me. Why are you naked?"

"You're welcome Shinji-Kun, sorry about the appearance I was taking a bath until I heard the yelling, care to explain what all this is about." as she was speaking Urd willed her clothes into existence on her person.

Seeing this snapped Misato and Ritsuko out of their stupor.

"Misato this woman has the same energy signature as those we detected last night." Ritsuko said.

"Oh really."

"Okay, you there, like I asked him who are you and where's Shinji."

Urd pointed at Shinji.

"Um, hi Misato."

"Right, okay then how about a test, when you first called to Tokyo-3 what did I send you and what was on it." Misato said smirking.

"You sent me a picture of yourself and on it you drew an arrow pointing to your breasts and wrote 'look at these'." Shinji said confidently.

"YOU SENT HIM WHAT!!!!!" Ritsuko yelled.

"It's really you isn't it."

"Yes Misato it is me, Shinji Ikari."

"Shinji what happened to you, Why are you dressed like that, and how did you get those tattoos on your Face and who is this girl(Urd is still in her younger form)?" Misato asked.

"I believe I can answer those questions, but first what are your name you two."

"I'm Major Misato Katsuragi, Chief Tactical Officer at NERV."

"And I'm Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, Head Chair person of the E Project and Chief Scientist at NERV."

"Well hello since you probably won't believe me I guess I'll just tell you the truth, I am the Goddess Urd of the Goddess Relief Office, Class:1 Category:1 Unlimited License at your service."

At that Misato and Ritsuko burst into laughter.

After a few minute they calmed down.

Clutching her sides from all the laughter Misato said.

"That's a good one if you're a Goddess then Shinji's a god."

"Actually he is, the clothing that he's wearing is the attire that only Gods and Goddess's can conjure and the those 'tattoos' as you put it are his link to the Yggdrasil as well as his identifier as a First Class God."

"Alright prove it miss 'Goddess'."

"Okay then do either of you have any scars or injuries that won't really heal."

"Yeah I do, I have a scar I got during the Second Impact why do you want to know."

"Just show it to me and you'll find out."

Hesitantly Misato pulled up her shirt revealing a nasty scar.

Urd walked up to Misato and put her hands over the scar.

"Spirits of the flesh hear my call remember your true form retrace, reshape become whole once again."

As Urd spoke her hands started to glow and Misato felt a pleasant tingling sensation running through her body when Urd remove her hands from Misato's body to everyone's amazement the scar was gone.

"How did you do that Urd-Sensei, and will I be able to do that to." Shinji asked excitedly.

"Yes Shinji-Kun you will be able to do that and much much more, although that was only a temporary spell."

"'Urd-Sensei, what the' Shinji what did you mean when you said Urd-Sensei." Misato asked curiously.

"Shinji here is a God in training so to speak, just having received his powers yesterday he needed a teacher, he is my charge." Urd said calmly.

At this point Ritsuko decided to step in.

At NERV:

"Commander Ikari sir. The MAGI have detected a pattern blue. An Angel."

"Where is it located Lieutenant Ibuki." Gendo asked. "Just offshore sir."

"Very well sound the alarm we're going to level One alert. Get the pilots to their Evas and prepare for launch at dawn."

Sir, Yes Sir. Was the cry from the bridge techs.

Back at the apartment:

"Now Miss Urd do you honestly expect us to…" Ritsuko never got to finish her sentence as the alarms began to sound.

"Damn, an Angel." Misato said. "Shinji, Ritsuko let's go." "Wait I'm coming with you." Urd said. "I'm sorry no civilians allowed." Misato said. "Who said I was asking, I'm going whether you like it or not." "fine let's go."

Inside Unit one:

_ Ok Shinji listen up you are going to deploy near the shore and intercept the Angel. _

"Ok Misato."

With that unit one was loaded onto the transport plane and took off along with unit 2 in another plane.

The Beach:

"Just stay out of my way Third Child, I'll show you how it's done." said Asuka snidely.

"Fine."

Just then a column of water appeared out in the ocean.

_Israfel. _Shinji heard in the back of his mind. He pondered this until he heard a battle cry looking up he saw the angel had been sliced in half by Asuka.

"And that's how it's done Third Child."

As Asuka is walking away from the Angel it starts to move and quiver. Suddenly both halves of the Angel change into two whole Angels. Seeing this Shinji yells for Asuka to get out of the way but it is to late. Both Angels attack Asuka and defeat her quickly, Unit 01 moves to intercept and destroy them but he is overwhelmed and put on the defensive, _Kou…Otsu, _Shinji hears again in his mind. Shinji pauses for just a split second when he hears this and in that short time he knocked to the ground. As he looks up he sees a razor sharp claw speeding towards Unit 01's head then, searing pain. As darkness creeps into the edges of Shinji's vision he feels a surge of power and a calmness followed by the will to rise again and fight to protect everyone.

NERV command center:

As you can imagine the control room at this point in time is a place that even the God of Chaos himself couldn't have made more chaotic. (Funny thing is he's sitting in his office in Heaven watching this all on a monitor and laughing his ass off.) because the sensors are going nuts from all the strange readings coming from the entry plug of Unit 01 the presence of some strange girl goes unnoticed to almost everyone. Urd is just standing in a corner watching the battle on a monitor when she feels it. 'Shinji's power just skyrocketed, it's surpassing every God, Goddess, Demon, or Demoness I've ever met or heard of… what the, it's matching no his power is even greater than Kami-sama's.'

Realizing this Urd runs over to the nearest console and shoved the person seated at the console out of the way and grabs the communication headset, which just happens to be the Commander's console and headset. Commander Ikari gets up off of the floor and glares at the girl that just dared to push him out of the way, as he is about to reach over grab her roughly by her hair and demand an explanation he stops short. The girl in front of him starts to glow brightly and transform into a woman. Gendo is dumbstruck by this and then he realizes the woman is talking into the headset and decides to pay attention.

"Shinji it's Urd listen up, WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON, you're giving off energy at unheard of levels, you're energy levels are at least twice as powerful as Kami-sama's."

"How should I know, listen I'll talk later bye."

Back on he battlefield:

Shinji felt strange, not bad strange, just strange. He turned to look at the Angels before him and came to the realization that he could squash the being in front of him as well as just about anything in all of creation. The Angels hadn't realized this and decided to attack Kou came in with its right claw and attempted to decapitate Shinji's EVA once again but Shinji just sidestepped and grabbed the Angel by the arm and with a deft motion threw the Angel on to its back and shot a lance of energy out of the hand of the EVA striking the Angel in the core. Kou would never get up again. While Kou attacked Shinji the Angel's other half Otsu moved over to where Asuka's EVA laying on the ground and picked it up by the throat with one hand (what else can I call it it's a freaking claw.) and with the other it tried to rip out the entry plug, tried being the word of choice. Before it could though Shinji lifted his arm and clenched his fist. And that was the end of Otsu.

A/N: Sorry about the long delay. I hope you like it please read and review this and my other stories. Remember the more good reviews I receive the faster I write well bye.


End file.
